


I'm Crashing, But I'm No Wave

by HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120



Series: Mini fics [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Pete's POV, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120/pseuds/HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know what this is, good luck figuring it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Crashing, But I'm No Wave

I look out the window, it's raining. I've never taken the time to really look at rain before, the way the drops fall from the sky one by one, seemingly endlessly. It's always raining somewhere, always raining on someone, at some place. It never really goes away does it? 

 

It's basically a metaphor for depression. I'm sure those aren't it's intentions, but it seems to be that way. It makes me irate, the rain, the endless fucking rain. The rain that is always pouring down on someone drowning them. For some people, the rain never ends. 

 

It just goes on forever, until they kill their sky. I don't want to kill my sky. I have to think of what that would do to my sunshine, I promised him I wouldn't kill my sky. I have to keep that promise no matter what. I can't do that to him I can't do that to my best friend. 

 

I wrote that song for him, as a promise to him that I will never try to kill my sky again. I have to keep my sky alive for him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. God, I did nothing to deserve him. But somehow, he's in my life. 

 

I'm sad and miserable, He's bright and positive. And somehow, together we make a rainbow. One day the sunshine will die, and the rainbow will be gone forever. Even after my sunshine is dead and gone, I have to keep my promise. I don't know how rain can survive without the sun, but I will find a way.


End file.
